Travelling Back In Time
by CanadianReba
Summary: Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom & Tuvok get left behind on Earth in 1996 and must figure out a way to get back onto Voyager and back to the present.


**TRAVELLING BACK IN TIME**

***Phamy Caint helped me and gave me some suggestions and ideas. Since she wrote a little bit as for an example and I used her words, I am giving her partial credit for this story too. It's only right. Happy reading. :D - TB***

When Kathryn opened her eyes, she immediately knew something was different. Lying still she concentrated on listening to her surroundings until it suddenly hit her: she could hear people's voices and loud noises outside her room. Also it was bright in the room she was in. "Computer dim lights to one quarter illumination" she ordered as she sat up in bed.

"That won't work Kathryn"

Her head snapped to the left, the direction she heard Chakotay's voice come from. "What do you mean that won't work and how did you get in?" She stops, realizing nothing is what it should be.

"Look around. We're not exactly on Voyager anymore." Chakotay comments with a wave of his hand. Without saying a word Kathryn climbs out of bed and walks over to the window, pulling back the curtain and squinting when the bright sunlight fills the room. Once her eyes adjust she looks outside the window to see ancient ground vehicles driving around and people walking along the sidewalks. Turning around Kathryn looks at Chakotay with wide eyes. "Where the hell are we Chakotay?"

"I'm not exactly sure what happened Kathryn but it does appear that we are still in 1996." Kathryn has turned back to the window and her hand is running through her hair as she tries to put everything in place in her mind.

"Paris, Tuvok. They were with us. Where are they now?"

"I haven't seen them this morning."

"You lost them?"

"I wasn't aware it was my job to babysit them, they are grown men after all." Chakotay's voice is full of irritation. Kathryn gives him a dirty look and silently takes her clothes, disappearing into the washroom. She emerges five minutes later, dressed and ready to face the day. Hitting her comm badge she tries to hail them. "Janeway to Paris. Do you read me Tom?"

It takes a few moments, but soon they hear a crackling noise and Tom's voice comes through. "I can hear you Captain. Where are you?"

"I'm in a room either a hotel or an apartment building. Where are you?"

"I'm at a hotel café. There is a shop across the road from me named Macy's." Kathryn looks out the window and sees the same store. "I see it too. I am on my way down. Have you seen Tuvok this morning?"

"I am here Captain. When you arrive I suggest we exchange our views of what happened last night."

"I agree totally. Chakotay and I will be there shortly. Janeway out."

After sitting down and ordering their coffees Tuvok, Paris, Chakotay and Kathryn discuss what they are going to do next. "Well, this all started thanks to Starling. I believe the first place to go in trying to figure out how to get Voyager's attention is to go back to Chronowerx." Kathryn looks at the other three, to see their reactions.

"Voyager isn't around. They're long gone. That's how we ended up stuck here, in the 20th Century"

Kathryn sighs. "Suggestions are welcome."

Forty minutes later, she and Chakotay are standing outside the Chronowerx building, looking up at it. "Do you really think Tom's idea is going to work Kathryn?" Chakotay asks sceptically.

"I didn't hear you coming up with anything, " she answered smartly. During the meeting whatever anyone had suggested Chakotay seemed to frown at or disagree with, and it was starting to get to Kathryn. "Come on, we're not getting things accomplished standing around." She opened the door and strode inside.

The main floor was empty, void of any people at all. Straight ahead of them there was a bank of 3 doors, similar to turbolift doors. Walking to them, they noticed a plaque on the wall listing a number of people or businesses and then what floor of the building the office was on. Scanning the list Kathryn said aloud "looks like Starling's office is on Deck 16." Stepping over to one of the doors, she nearly walks straight into it, expecting it to open at her presence. Startled she steps back a pace and looks up, puzzled.

"Let me try" Chakotay says, hiding a smirk. He steps forward and still the doors remain closed. While Kathryn was studying the structure she heard footsteps. "Someone's coming" she says and grabs Chakotay's arm, pulling him around a corner so they're out of sight. She watches as a man and woman approach the doors and push a button on a panel just to the right of the doors. They wait for a few seconds then the doors open and they disappear inside. Chakotay and Kathryn stay hidden for another couple minutes, making sure no one else is going to come around, then they come out of their hiding spot and approach the doors again. Chakotay eyes the panel on the right. "There must be an automatic lock on these doors, that's why they don't automatically open."

"Or they are not installed with sensors" Kathryn adds impatiently as she reaches around and pushes the button on the panel. Like with the people before, they hear the sound of the elevator moving then a 'ding' and the doors slowly open. Kathryn and Chakotay step inside and turn around, facing the doors. They notice on the inside wall 2 long lists of buttons with numbers on each of them, as well as one with an 'M' on it, and a couple others that have symbols and beside it the words, _doors open _and _doors closed_. Pushing the second one, the doors close automatically and Kathryn automatically orders, "Deck 16".

When the lift doesn't move Chakotay tries. "Deck 16" he orders, this time a little more abruptly and louder. Again the lift doesn't move and he sighs. "Guess they haven't invented voice activating lifts yet" Kathryn states while studying the panel of buttons. "Let's try this". She reaches out and pushes the button with a number 16 on it and within seconds the lift shutters and starts to move. Unused to no inertial dampeners, they both stumble slightly as the elevator ascends, and Chakotay instinctively reaches out to catch Kathryn so she doesn't fall.

Even though this isn't the first time he's done this, an odd sensation runs through her body as she feels his arms holding her steady. A feeling of safety, comfort almost. They stay that way for almost two minutes before Kathryn realizes what's going on and she pulls herself away. "Thanks" she says softly, genuinely, while straightening the white jacket she's wearing and looking down to make sure she is presentable again.

_We are alone, centuries away from Starfleet and yet she still she acts like she has to be in control at each moment._ Chakotay gets a look of disappointment in his eyes, watching her. With a shake of his head he simply answers, "you're welcome".

Kathryn doesn't miss the sound of tone in his voice when he answers. She doesn't allow herself to look at him though, either, knowing if she does she will see the disappointment in his eyes. The disappointment she has seen many other times when she steals glances his way when he's not looking. _"I'm not a fool Chakotay, I know what you're thinking but even though we are alone, we are still Starfleet officers and I am your C.O. Regardless of what century we are in, I have to maintain chain of command protocol. As a former Captain yourself, you should be able understand this." _

Her thoughts are brought to a halt as the lift stops suddenly and the doors open with the same 'ding' as before. Stepping out, they find themselves in a large waiting area. "I wasn't told anyone was coming. Is Mr. Starling expecting you?" A young lady, with reddish hair pulled back neatly into a French roll, sits at a desk, a headset on that has a small microphone attached.

"No, he isn't. We just thought we would stop in and have a talk with him" Chakotay answers, giving the woman his best charming smile.

She smiles back in return and reaches for an ancient telecommunications device. "Mr. Starling isn't available at the moment. Take a seat and I will let him know someone is here waiting for him." The woman is eyeing both of them suspiciously, a friendly smile on her face but her eyes portraying all seriousness.

"It's alright, he already said it's okay for us to go inside. I'm certain about it." Kathryn answers with a look equal to the receptionist's, her voice pleasant but firm. She confidently walks to the office and opens the door, ignoring the receptionist's verbal protesting.

"How did you get in here?" Henry Starling demands as he looks up from his computer when he hears the door open and sees Kathryn and Chakotay enter.

"We are here to take the time ship back Mr. Starling. It doesn't belong in this Century." Kathryn walks up directly to Starling, undeterred by his anger.

"And just how to you expect to do that?"

"I have a ship in orbit that can vaporize this whole office in one shot at my orders."

"Killing you as well." Starling is smug.

"If need be. Now release that time ship to me."

Chakotay's eyes grow wider as he watches Starling reach under his desk and bring out a black weapon. It's unlike any phaser he has seen before. Seeing the gun Kathryn also stares at it, unsure what to do next. Slowly Starling stands up and comes around to the front of the desk. "Go ahead, _Captain_, give that order. You and your friend will be dead before the words are out of your mouth."

"Don't be stupid Starling. Put the weapon down!" Chakotay takes a step towards them and suddenly Kathryn feels an arm go around her from behind and she is pulled against someone's body. Because she is only seeing Starling and Chakotay she knows that it is Starling's assistant, Mr. Dunbar, who has a hold of her. She can feel the hard end of the ancient weapon pressing into her side.

"Now what are you going to do?" he sneers smugly.

"Let her go" Chakotay calmly stated to Dunbar, as he advanced towards them. Kathryn kept glancing between Chakotay and Starling, whom still held a gun at the pair, waiting for the right moment. "Stop right there" Starling ordered to Chakotay as Dunbar drove the barrel of the gun into hard into her side. Letting out a grunt and gasping for air Kathryn doubled over. She quickly recovered herself and blindly kicked backwards, hitting Dunbar in just the right spot. Letting out a loud grunt his weapon drops to the floor as he doubles over in pain, letting go of Kathryn as well.

Everything that happened next happened so fast. Both Kathryn and Chakotay lunged for the dropped weapon and as they did three shots rang out from the direction of Starling. Suddenly Kathryn heard Chakotay cry out in pain and grab his arm as he fell on top of Kathryn, shielding her from the other shots. "DUNBAR GET SECURITY IN HERE IMMEDIATELY AND ARREST THESE TWO FOR TRESPASSING!" Starling shouted as he kept his weapon trained on the couple lying on the floor. Reaching out with his foot, he kicked the second weapon further out of their reach.

Kathryn glared up at the blond man, the anger in her eyes hard enough to bring even the strongest of her crew to their knees in shame. Unfortunately it wasn't having any effect on the man. The door to the office burst open and two armed Security men entered, shouting orders to drop the weapon. Setting his gun on his desk Starling points to the couple on the floor. "They came into my office and threatened me with my life. Arrest them."

One security officer was already on the phone with an Emergency Medical operator while the other one is on the phone with the local police. Kathryn kneels beside Chakotay hearing him gasp for air. "Chakotay! Stay with me. That's an order!" she says desperately trying to gain back some control.

He looks up at her, his eyes full of pain but also filled with love, for her. He was showing it. "Kathryn" he gasped. She tried applying pressure to the wound on his chest, fighting back tears. _"Why did you do that?"_ she wanted to yell at him, but he seemed to hear her thought.

"I will always protect you," he gasped in a quiet voice barely louder than a whisper. His eyes began to close and she pressed down harder on the wound, unable to hide the emotion from her face any longer. "Stay with me Chakotay! Don't you dare die on me, that's an order!" she demanded in a strangled voice filled with heartfelt emotion. He looked at her once more before closing his eyes. Kathryn looks up determinedly. "Where the hell are the medics?"

"They're on their way ma'am. Perhaps you could explain to me in your own words what happened here?" the security guard calmly says.

At that moment the sirens from the ambulance abruptly stopped and the EMTs bailed out, grabbing their equipment and rushing inside. It felt like time was slipping away for Kathryn as she hovered over Chakotay, keeping him alive. Finally the elevator opened and she could hear the medics asking where the emergency is. "IN HERE!" she shouts, relieved help has arrived. She moved over enough to let the EMT take over, but she stayed at his side. "I'm not leaving you Chakotay," she told him stubbornly.

At the hospital she gave her statement to the Police Officer but all the time her mind was on the man laying on a bed in the Emergency Room. She managed to contact Paris and Tuvok and inform them of what happened to Chakotay when she saw the Doctor emerge. "Keep me posted Tuvok. Janeway out." Walking to the Doctor she immediately asked him, "How bad is it?"

"Well, the gunshot wound in his arm is minor but he has been hit in the chest also. We're going to have to operate and we'll know more then."

"He's going to live though right?" Kathryn suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her mind was reeling at the possibility of not having him survive. Her eyes filled with tears and her throat tightened.

"As I said ma'am, it's too early to tell. We need to get him into surgery. I need you to fill out these papers right away so we can admit him. I will keep you posted." The Doctor handed Kathryn a clipboard and pen then turned to leave. She stared down at the items blankly then just dropped them and followed him. Realizing Kathryn was following him, he stopped and turned. "What else do you need?"

"I want to be there with him. I – I need to know he'll be alright." A sob catches in her throat and Kathryn is surprised the Doctor even asked. She always is present when a member of her crew is rushed to Sickbay during a medical emergency.

He looks at her trying to figure out if she's serious, and when he realizes she is, he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's in good hands Miss…"

"Janeway. Kathryn Janeway." She angrily wipes at her face, brushing away the tears.

"Miss Janeway. Have a seat and fill out the forms. I will come get you once the operation is over." He squeezes her shoulder reassuringly and looks her in the eyes compassionately. "I'll make sure I take very good care of him. I promise." As he walks away Kathryn wants to follow him but finds herself unable to do so, her feeling of complete helplessness overwhelming her. Tears run down her face as she stares down the now empty corridor. _"Don't you dare die on me Chakotay. I need you more than ever right now." _she says to herself. Once he disappears through the Operating Room doors, she numbly walks back to the chair and picks up the clipboard and ancient writing utensil. It feels odd in her hand and she plays around until she finds a position that is acceptable for the instrument. Taking a deep breath she begins. "Patient's surname. He doesn't have one. First name: Chakotay. Race. Race?" Shrugging her shoulders she writes in a response, and continues. "Date of birth?" Closing her eyes she rubs her forehead, concentrating. "Come on Kathryn, you know this. Think." After 5 minutes it comes to her and she quickly jots it down also. "Social Security number? What the hell is that? Street Address?" Letting out a heavy sigh of frustration Kathryn looks up and to the doors that her First Officer had disappeared through. _"How the hell am I supposed to fill this out without giving away the fact we aren't even from this damn century!"_ Taking another breath she looks back down to the clipboard, seeing if there is anything she can fill out. As she scans the form tears fill her eyes as she realizes there isn't much of anything.

Once she has filled out as much as she can she returns the form to the nurse at the desk and asks for directions to the nearest coffee machine. "Right down the hall, there's a small coffee shop." She directs with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks" Kathryn softly answers and disappears down the hall.

Kathryn had just finished her umpteenth cup of black coffee and made about the 50 millionth lap around the waiting area, her mind drifting back to the shootout at Starling's office. She keeps picturing the horror of seeing Chakotay get shot, and the feeling of hopelessness as his life disappeared in front of her eyes. Hearing a noise she looks up and notices the Doctor coming out of the Operating Room doors. Without saying anything she makes a beeline towards him and doesn't wait for him to talk. "How is he? Is he alive?"

"We removed the bullets from his arm and chest and he is now in recovery. You can see him once we have him settled in a room." Kathryn felt her legs grow weak and she grabbed the wall to keep herself from going down. "Perhaps you should have a seat Miss Janeway." The doctor takes her by the arm and leads her to a row of chairs and helps her down into one, then sits down in a chair beside her.

"I want to see him."

"He's on his way up to a room now on the 3rd Floor, East wing." The Doctor's voice is calm and soothing but Kathryn is still too upset to notice. "I will have a nurse come down and take you to him as soon as he's fully settled in."

Kathryn looks up at the man in a loose blue top and baggy blue pants tied at the waist with a drawstring. He is still wearing a matching little blue cloth-like cap on his head. Seeing how calm he is, makes her even more upset. Giving him a hard look of determination she sets her mouth in a firm thin line and uses her best Captain's authoritative voice on him. "I want...to see...Chakotay. NOW!"

"I understand you are worried about him ma'am, and I assure you that the moment he is settled I will make sure a nurse comes down to find you. Until then, you need to stay here." His voice is also firm.

"Excuse me, Doctor Jackson? Could we, uh, see you for a moment please?" A nurse beckons from the nurse's station. He goes over and takes a chart, glancing over it then glancing up at Kathryn. They whisper quietly and he brings the forms over to Kathryn.

"Miss Janeway could you please come with me up to the Nurse's station on the third floor? There is still some information we need to get from you."

"What kind of information?"

"Well, these forms don't seem to be fully completed."

"I did all I could. We're...not from around here. What room is Chakotay in?" Kathryn looks past the Doctor, trying to see if she can see Chakotay but without luck.

"Miss Janeway, you didn't put down a current address or contact number for Mr..." Doctor Jackson pauses looking at the form. "What is Chakotay's last name?"

"He doesn't have one."

"What do you mean he doesn't have one? Everyone has a last name."

"It's complicated. Please, let me see Chakotay."

"We need to finish getting the necessary information on these forms Miss Janeway. Please work with us here."

Letting out a heavy sigh Kathryn puts one hand on her hip and uses the other one to pinch the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes closed tightly. _"You want to know the current address? It's cabin 302Alpha, Deck 3 on the Starship USS Voyager NCC-74656" _the voice in her mind sarcastically answers.

Seeing he isn't going to get any answer right away he guides her to the nurse's station on the third floor. "What room is Mr. Chakotay in Betty?" Checking a sheet she answers, "334".

"Thank you" Dr. Jackson answers and takes Kathryn to Chakotay's room.

Hearing a noise in the doorway Chakotay turns his head and smiles. "Hey" he says softly.

"Doctor says you're going to live." Kathryn's voice is full of relief as she speaks.

"That's a relief. There's something to be said for modern medical technology though. I'd give anything to be in Voyager's Sickbay right now." Smiling she lays a hand on his unbandaged shoulder. "You need rest. I'm going to find Paris and Tuvok and let them know you're recovering and work on our plan."

Placing his hand over hers he looks deeply into her eyes. The smile on his face disappears and tears prick at his eyes. "I'm scared" he admits in a whisper. Her smile disappears too as she nods slowly. "I know. So am I." She softly admits. Swallowing hard, she leans down and kisses the top of his head, closing her eyes. "Rest. I'll be back later." She tells him in a shaky voice. Giving his shoulder a small squeeze she turns away and clears her throat, wiping at her eyes, then disappears out the door.

Several hours later she returns with Tuvok and Paris. Even though they don't always get along well, she knows Chakotay will be happy to see them. They have a brief visit, then Paris and Tuvok leave stating they have more work to do on the 'plan'. Chakotay notices that once they leave, Kathryn's demeanour changes. She doesn't say anything, just walks over to the window and looks out, her back to the bed. Crossing her arms over her chest, Chakotay can tell from her rigid stance that she is counting to herself to keep her emotions in check. The silence in the room is loud, finally being broken by him. "Kathryn?"

"If it weren't for the heroic little stunt you pulled, we could very well be on our way to Voyager." The tone of Kathryn's voice is hard and has an edge to it.

"My 'heroic little stunt'? The man had a weapon held against you Kathryn. What did you expect me to do?" he answers defensively. Chakotay couldn't believe she was turning this into his fault.

Hearing the frustration in his voice she turns, seeing the look of upset clearly written on his face. "I wasn't in any danger Chakotay"

"Bull! Don't you dare put the blame of this on me Kathryn!"

"I'm not the one who jumped in front of a man with a weapon and got wounded. Tom and Tuvok weren't there so I can't really chastise them now either can I?" Both have raised their voices.

Kathryn and Chakotay silently stared at each other, the tension in the room thick enough to cut with a knife. "Well standing here arguing with me isn't going to get that Time Ship back either. I can't go anywhere yet so why don't you work with Paris and Tuvok on that plan you keep talking about."

Kathryn silently turned back to the window, leaning against the windowsill and silently staring out at the traffic in the street below. She knew Chakotay was right but she was just so relieved he was okay and she wasn't about to let him see how scared she had been about possibly losing him forever. Raising her arm up she discreetly wipes away a stray tear and takes a deep breath before turning back around and facing her friend. "Obey the doctor's orders and do whatever is required for you to be released quickly. That's an order from me, understood?" When he doesn't answer right away she gives him a harder look and finally he just silently nods. Nodding back once she leaves.

The nurse on night shift duty is busy tidying up the nurse's station - filing, dusting, straightening up – when suddenly an alarm went off on her computer. Racing over she sees where it's coming from. Grabbing the phone she pushes the button for the Public Address system and announces: "CODE BLUE ROOM 334 EAST WING! CODE BLUE ROOM 334 EAST WING!" By the time she has hung up two other nurses are already in the room and she joins them.

"BP down to 35! He's coding!" The resident doctor on call comes bursting in and reads the computer monitors then starts giving orders. "GET A CRASH CART IN HERE. NOW! What is the patient admitted for?"

"He had emergency surgery today for GSW's (gunshot wounds) to his left shoulder and upper left pectoral area." The doctor checks the chart in the nurse's hand then is relieved when the crash cart arrives. "Charge to 200!" he orders while lubricating the paddles. "Clear!" Placing the paddles on the orange pads attached to Chakotay's chest he shocks the heart. Looking to the monitor he sees the flat line and orders the charge to be upped to 220. "Clear!" Still nothing. "Come on, beat." He says aloud to Chakotay's heart frustratingly. "250! Clear!" Placing the paddles again he presses the button and Chakotay's body jolts off the bed. From the doorway a woman's terrified voice cries out. "CHAKOTAY!" A nurse turns suddenly and rushes over. "Ma'am you need to leave."

Kathryn fights the nurse's hold and forces her way into the room, her hands shakily coming up to cover her mouth, and hide the sobs emanating from her lips. "No, Chakotay!" she sobs, shaking her head in disbelief. Suddenly a steady rhythmic beep sounds on the monitor.

"We've got a pulse."

"BP is rising."

"What happened?" Kathryn asks.

"Your husband's blood pressure suddenly dropped, causing him to go into Cardiac Arrest."

"He's...he's not my husband. Just a very close friend."

The nurse blushes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry"

"Why did his Blood Pressure drop?"

"We're not sure at this moment but we are looking into it as we speak. His heart is beating on it's own now again, but we are going to keep him closely monitored.

An hour later the Doctor came back to talk to Kathryn. "It seems there were complications from his surgery earlier today."

"Complications? Like what?"

"He had a serious allergic reaction to one of the medications he is on."

"Then why did you give it to him if he's allergic to it?" Kathryn is immediately defensive and angry.

"We were unaware he had an allergy to Demerol. It wasn't listed on his chart."

"Demerol? What's that?"

The doctor looks to Kathryn with a raised eyebrow. "Demerol. The pain killer we give to patients recovering from surgery."

"Of course" she answers with a nod, pretending she understands what he's talking about. "I'm still just really upset obviously." In her gut though, she was feeling extreme guilt. It's her fault that Chakotay almost died. They weren't aware he was allergic to..."_how were you to know Kathryn. You've never even heard of the drug before now. Another one of those ancient medicines they have quit using by the 24__th__ century, obviously because they have much better ones available to them now."_ Can I go in to see him now doctor?" she asks softly.

"I'm sorry, immediate family only after regular visiting hours permitted."

"I am immediate family"

"You said you're just a close friend."

"I'm all he has. His family doesn't live around here. I guess you could say we're partners in business. I'm his Cap..." she catches herself then realizes that they did have military ranks back in 1996 still. "I'm his Captain. He's my First Officer."

"He's in the Military?"

"You could say that."

"Well then, Captain, I will make a note in his chart that you are his emergency contact person."

"Can I go in now?"

The Doctor hesitates. "He is heavily sedated and won't be able to respond. Why don't you come back in the morning?"

"Please. I need to stay with him. I promise I won't disturb him at all. Please." Finally the doctor nods his approval, seeing how desperate Kathryn is to be with Chakotay. "Thank you" she answers then goes into the room and pulls up a chair to the bedside, taking his hand with both of hers. "Chakotay, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I have to say this. I'm sorry." Kathryn reaches up with one trembling hand to wipe the tears away that fall down her cheeks. Her heart is breaking as she sits there seeing the man she loves barely hanging onto his own life. The sound of machines beeping is haunting; an unknown sound to her. "I've never heard of something called Demerol before. I should have had the EMH do more background investigations about drugs that may have been used here in the 20th Century and are now obsolete. Because of my actions I nearly killed you."

Kathryn falls silent, lost in her feelings of guilt. Reaching up she strokes his cheek tenderly. "Tuvok and Tom stopped by earlier today to see you. You probably know that already though." She stays at his side the whole night and when Dr. Jackson comes back on duty the next morning he sees Kathryn's head on Chakotay's arm, sound asleep when he comes in the room doing his rounds. Quietly he takes Chakotay's chart and browses it, frowning when he reads about the emergency during the night. Flipping through the pages his frown increases when he realizes it was never reported he was allergic to Demerol.

"Nurse, when was this patient's allergy discovered?"

"Last night. We were just as surprised. Apparently she said she was unaware he was allergic to Demerol."

The next couple of days passed without incident. The Doctors were impressed with Chakotay's recovery and predicted he could be released the following day. "That is the best news I have heard. Thank you Doctor Jackson." Chakotay answers with a smile.

"You're welcome. I haven't seen your lady friend today. Is she coming by later?"

"She's probably busy with work." After the Doctor leaves Chakotay lays back onto his pillows and looks out the window. He was disappointed that he hadn't seen Kathryn yet today either but he knew that now that he was doing better she is spending more time with Tom and Tuvok figuring out a way to get them back home.

"We have been working closely with a young lady named Rain at the Los Angeles Space Observatory and I believe that by using the same techniques and scanning instruments she used, we can get in contact with Voyager." Tuvok says as he updates Kathryn over a lunch date at a sidewalk café around the corner from the hospital.

"She is willing to help us?"

"I am sure we could convince her to help us. She and Mr. Paris have seemed to create some kind of a 'bond'."

Kathryn looks at Tom curiously. He answers her look with a shrug of his shoulders. "She's an interesting woman who is fascinated with the same interests I have. It's no big deal." Kathryn shares a look with Tuvok then shakes her head slightly and grins. "To the observatory then."

After making sure the coast is clear, Kathryn and Tuvok work on the computer setting up a frequency signal directed towards Voyager's last known co-ordinates after receiving a crash course from Rain on how to work the computer. The silence that followed while they waited for a response was deafening and Kathryn was just about to try another algarhythm when a staticky feedback came through a communication device that Rain called a cellular telephone.

Placing the phone against her ear Kathryn tried the signal again. "Janeway to Voyager, respond Voyager."

"_Captain it is good to hear your voice again. Where are you contacting us from?"_

"An observatory in Los Angeles. I don't have time to explain right now. Are your scanners up and running Ensign?"

"Torres here Captain. We have short range scanners only and transporters are offline still unless we make another low orbit sweep which is unadvisable."

"I agree. How short range is the scanners?"

"We can only scan for 1000 kilometres."

Kathryn checks the data on the computer in front of her and does some quick calculations. "If I get the co-ordinates of the Chronowerx building to you, could you do a scan for tachyon emissions?"

"We'll try Captain."

"Okay, I'm sending the co-ordinates to you now." They wait in silence until they get a response back from Harry a few minutes later.

"Sorry Captain, we did a scan but found nothing."

The connection was cut and Kathryn gathered Tuvok & Tom together to let them know what the next plan was. "Where is a private deserted place we can go to be transported up to a shuttle?"

"I don't know Captain, I will have to do the research and find out."

"Do that. I am going to go check on Chakotay again, then I will get back to you two. And Tom?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Please don't call me Captain."

Tom couldn't believe what he just heard her say. "uh, how do you prefer I address you then?"

"Kathryn is fine."

"Kathryn. I – I'm not sure I can do that Cap… err… ma'am"

"You can do it Mr. Paris. Just practice."

"Time for your lunch Chakotay. Today we have a delicious spinach quiche, a side of raw carrots and celery with ranch dressing." The nurse brings the tray in and sets it on the rolling table then turns to Chakotay. She notices he appears to be asleep, however it looks like he is perspiring heavily. "Chakotay, you feeling alright?" When she places a hand on his forehead, she can feel the heat radiating from it. "Oh dear." Rushing to the door she calls out for assistance. "I came to deliver his lunch and noticed his state. He's burning up."

"He's got a temperature of 107.2 and he's unresponsive. Call Doctor Blanchard immediately!" While a couple nurses work on Chakotay the third calls Doctor Blanchard.

After explaining her actions for a second time, Doctor Blanchard immediately orders a series of tests. When the results come back a short time later, he realizes the situation is far worse than he originally thought.

Kathryn makes her way up to the third floor and finds the wing oddly quiet. _"Wonder where everyone is. It's only 1600 hours."_ She stops dead in her tracks when she finds the bed empty. "Chakotay?" she calls out looking around. "Where are you?" She checks the washroom but finds it empty. Frowning she goes over to the window and looks out but doesn't see anything different. "Where the heck have you gone?" she mutters in the empty room. "Excuse me" she says at the nurse's station, getting her attention.

"Miss Janeway."

"Chakotay is not in his room. Could you please tell me where he is gone?" Kathryn waits eagerly while the nurse checks the computer.

"Uh, has the Doctor spoken with you at all today regarding Mr. Chakotay's condition?"

Seeing the look on the nurse's face and hearing the tone of her voice immediately puts Kathryn on alert. Feeling a quiver low in her stomach she instantly knows this is not good. Trying hard to control her fear she takes a steadying breath. "No, no one has mentioned anything to me. What is going on?"

"You should have a seat in the chairs. I will have Doctor Blanchard come talk to you."

"Tell me what is going on with Chakotay" Kathryn orders persistently.

"Please Miss Janeway. Have a seat."

Before anything more can be said, Doctor Blanchard comes around the corner. "Doctor this nurse refuses to tell me where Chakotay is!" Kathryn angrily points to the woman who has now come to stand by them. "She says I should talk to you about his _condition._ What the hell is she talking about?" Kathryn hides her fear with anger instead. She gives him her best 'death glare'.

Letting out a sigh he takes her arm and guides Kathryn to a couple chairs and sits them down. "This afternoon we found Chakotay unresponsive in his bed and he was perspiring heavily. After taking his temperature we had a result of 107.2. I immediately ran a series of tests and it seems he has contracted a serious infection. We believe it was a partial result of his previous allergic reaction and also from after effects from his surgery. We have him down in the Intensive Care Unit now, hooked up to an IV and on serious antibiotics."

"In—in—infection?" Kathryn's head is spinning in disbelief and she raises a trembling hand to her temple, pressing her fingers to it hard, trying to get rid of the pain that has immediately set in. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening." She mutters softly, her throat constricting painfully as tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. A sob catches in the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry Miss Janeway" the doctor empathetically whispers.

"sorry? You're _sorry?"_ Looking up at him, the fiery anger has returned. "THIS MORNING YOU WERE TELLING ME THAT HE IS RECOVERED WELL ENOUGH TO BE LEAVING TOMORROW AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING HE IS ONCE AGAIN FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE DOWN IN THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT? WHAT KIND OF DOCTORS ARE YOU THAT YOU PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S EMOTIONS SO BADLY!" Kathryn is so angry she can feel herself shaking.

"Captain, what seems to be the dilemma?" Tuvok inquires in his annoyingly calm, unemotional Vulcan way. Hearing his voice she turns to face her close friend and feels herself immediately calm slightly. Something about his presence does it to her every time.

"it seems that these incompetent medical personnel's are giving us false information regarding Chakotay's recovery process."

"In what way?"

"I was told this morning that Chakotay would be well enough to be released tomorrow and now when I come to see him I am informed that he has contracted a serious infection and is now being doused with drugs to heal him and has been taken to another section of the hospital."

"If you don't contain yourself Miss Janeway I will have security called and have them restrain you, if not remove you from the hospital completely."

"Just you try to make me leave and you will seriously regret it. Come Tuvok." Spinning on her heel, she storms down the hall and aggressively pushes the button on the panel beside the elevator. She kept taking deep breaths in order to control the fury raging through her. Hiding behind the comfort of her Captain's mask helped immensely. When they reach the main lobby, she strides down the hall and stops the first person she sees, inquiring about directions to the ICU. "thank you" she tersely answers after receiving an answer.

By the time they reach the ICU ward she has managed to collect herself together. After some delays she was finally given permission to see Chakotay. "I'm sorry ma'am but family members only may enter." Kathryn glances to Tuvok hesitantly. "It's alright, I will wait here for you. Take your time."

"Are you sure Tuvok?"

"I am certain. Go on." He gives her a nod, then takes a seat in a chair, making his point clear. "Thank you" she says to him, giving him a half-smile. The moment she sees Chakotay laying on the bed hooked up to monitors and tubes, she feels the tears return and the strangling sob is back. Her hands start automatically trembling and she brings them to her mouth. Her vision blurs from tears. "Chakotay what is happening to you?" she asks in an emotion-strangled whisper. Reaching out she lightly traces the lines of his tattoo with her fingertips. The moment her fingers touch him, something positive registers on the monitors.

After an hour she steps out to speak with Tuvok privately. "I want you to contact Voyager and, along with Tom, get yourselves transported back on board. I am going to stay here until Chakotay is healed, then I will make contact with you and arrange for our transport as well."

"Captain, what if Chakotay succumbs to his infection? What shall we do then?" At this suggestion, Kathryn's back stiffens.

"That isn't going to happen. We have to stay positive." Tuvok is silent for a moment then he nods in acknowledgement. "Is that an order?"

"Not officially, but yes Tuvok, consider it an order."

"Very well Captain."

"Tuvok to Voyager, I am sending you a series of co-ordinates. I want you to lock onto mine and Lieutenant Paris's bio-signature and beam us aboard on my orders."

"What about the Captain and Commander Chakotay?"

"The Captain will be contacting us at a later time."

"Aye Sir. Co-ordinates received. Awaiting your orders for transport."

"Two to beam up." In a shimmer of light, Tuvok and Tom dematerialize and seconds later are re-materialized in transport room 1. "Senior Staff report to briefing room".

When everyone had arrived Tuvok updated the attending crew with what Kathryn's orders were. "She will contact us when Commander Chakotay is ready to be beamed aboard also. Until then we are to work at finding a way to get ourselves back to the 24th Century. Dismissed."

For the next 5 days Kathryn stays with Chakotay again, confident that the rest of her crew and her ship are in good hands. "I just have to work on getting you better now."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that" Chakotay says to her, squeezing her hand gently with his own. He has been given a clean bill of health and will be released the next morning. Kathryn takes a short break to grab a coffee at the little café around the corner, and also to contact Voyager.

"Tuvok we will be ready to transport aboard at 08:30 tomorrow morning. I trust you will be ready for us."

"We will be Captain. I'm sure I speak for the entire crew when I say that we are looking forward to having you and Commander Chakotay back aboard with us."

"I can't wait either Tuvok. Janeway out."

The next day Kathryn arrived at the hospital by 0800 to fill out the release forms for Chakotay. "It is imperative that you keep a close eye on his wounds and his demeanour. He is not 100% out of the woods yet and could relapse easily. If you notice any unusual symptoms from Chakotay you must get him to a medical facility immediately. Is that understood?"

"I understand. Can I please go get him now?" Kathryn is trying hard not to but she is growing more impatient with each passing minute. They are so close to getting home and the sooner she can get back onto Voyager and back to a normal routine the faster she can complete her plans of getting Voyager back to the correct time. When the Doctors and nurses are convinced that Kathryn understands the imperativeness of following the post-release directions they take her into Chakotay's hospital room that he had been transferred to after being released from the ICU again. He is sitting in a chair looking out the window at the scenery below. "Ready to get out of here finally?"

Hearing Kathryn's voice he smiles big and manages to stand himself up and get turned around to enough to see her. "You can't imagine how ready I am."

Holding up some papers in her hand she advances, also smiling big. "I have your release forms signed and approved right here. You are now a free man. This nice gentleman here is going to take you down to the entrance." Kathryn indicates a man standing in the doorway with a wheelchair.

"I would rather walk if it's all the same to you."

"They insist on using this wheeled chair. They say it's hospital policy." Letting out a sigh he gives in and sits in the chair. When they get outside he is helped out of the chair. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he feels the sunshine on his face. Slowly they walk away to a small park just across the street and stroll around at a real slow pace. The birds were singing and the sun was shining bright. People were out walking their dogs, playing with Frisbees, and just enjoying the beautiful Spring Day. "Kathryn, I know you probably don't want to hear this but I have to tell you." Chakotay stops walking and turns the woman to face him. Taking her hands in his he looks her directly in the eyes. "I am sorry I got shot but if we went back in time again, I would do it all over again. I couldn't in good conscience let you take those bullets, even if they were meant for you. I am your First Officer, and my duty as that rank is to keep you protected at all costs." Kathryn opens her mouth to say something and he quickly puts a finger to her lips, indicating her not to speak. "More importantly though, you are my close intimate friend and I will lay down my life for my close intimate friends." When he finishes, Kathryn can't speak. Many things are going around in her mind but nothing will come out of her mouth. The sincerity of his voice and words is almost more than she can take. Tears well up in her eyes and threaten to spill over. With her free hand she reaches up and cups Chakotay's cheek. In a voice no louder than a wavering whisper she tells him, "What did I ever do to deserve you coming into my life?"

"You followed orders from Starfleet Command to capture my crew." Blinking her eyes, two tears release and trail down her cheeks. Shaking her head a couple times she stands on her tip-toes and brings her lips up to his cheek, not caring that they are in public.

"Janeway to Voyager"

"Good morning Captain"

"We are ready for transport. Lock on and beam the Commander and I up on my order."

"Aye Captain. Waiting for your order."

Turning to Chakotay she gives him a crooked grin. "You ready to go home?"

"I'm ready." He answers. They are standing in the same place as Tuvok and Tom were the day they beamed aboard. Activating a combadge in her hand she orders, "Janeway to Bridge..." In the background a voice could be heard suddenly reporting something and their voice was excited. "Hang on Captain." Tuvok answers.

"Tuvok what is it?"

"Ensign Kim just got a strange reading and it looks like it's coming from the surface!"

"What kind of strange reading Ensign Kim?"

"It looks like the time ship is on the move Captain!"

"You do whatever you have to in order to stop that Time ship from entering a rift."

"Yes ma'am."

"Transporter Room One, Energize!"

When they rematerialize on the Bridge Kathryn and Chakotay immediately head to their respective chairs. "Where is Starling's shuttle?" she asks, looking over to Harry at Ops.

"We're still right on his tail Captain"

She turns to Tuvok who is now at his station. "Arm photon torpedo. We don't want him entering that rift!"

"Torpedo armed"

"FIRE!" She stands beside Chakotay, facing the main view screen and watching a streak of light shoot out in front of them, chasing after a shuttle entering a space rift. At the moment of impact the vessel disappears. When nothing else happens she turns towards the upper stations. "Is there any way in Hell we can get that rift open again?"

"The rift is opening again Captain. There is a ship coming through." Harry announces.

Turning back to the screen she sees a man's face appear. "Captain Braxton?" she greets with surprise. This is not whom she expected to see.

"You know me?"

"First time we met you were firing at my ship, the next time you were an old man in Los Angeles in 1996."

"I do not recall those meetings. I have come to take you back to your previous co-ordinates in the Delta Quadrant. To fix time."

"Captain, we've been trying to get home to Earth for the past two years. Is it possible you could return us to our time frame, in the 24th century, but leave us here in the Alpha Quadrant?" Kathryn couldn't hide the hope in her voice. The moment she saw Braxton's reaction she knew what he was going to say and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to appear.

"I'm sorry Captain, that would be violating the temporal Prime Directive." The compassion in his voice is sincere. "I need you to come with me." Swallowing hard she turns and takes two steps to her chair before turning and looking at Tom. "Helm, follow him in."

Sitting up straight Tom starts entering the commands onto his console. "Aye Captain" he answers faithfully, although his heart is full of disappointment also. He never got a chance to say goodbye to Rain and he won't ever see her again.

With one final command, Voyager manoeuvred ahead, entering the rift and reappearing moments later where they had originally started: in the Delta Quadrant in the year 2373, on Stardate 50312.5.


End file.
